1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more specifically to a semiconductor device comprising a plurality of arrayed chip parts.
2. Background Art
Recently, in order to packaging semiconductor chips in high density, a semiconductor device having a plurality of chips mounted on a packaging substrate (multi-chip package) has widely been used.
FIG. 11 is a perspective view showing a semiconductor device wherein semiconductor chips 102 and 103, and chip parts 104 such as a capacitor are two-dimensionally mounted on a packaging substrate 101. FIG. 12 is a side view showing the semiconductor device shown in FIG. 11. As FIGS. 11 and 12 show, each of the semiconductor chips 102 and 103 is electrically connected to the packaging substrate 101 with a gold wire 105. The semiconductor chips 102 and 103 are also electrically connected to each other by connecting the electrode pads on both chips with a gold wire 105.
However, in the semiconductor device shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, since the semiconductor chips 102 and 103 are electrically connected to each other with a gold wire 105, the length of the path of the wiring for connecting both chips is inevitably long.
To connect the semiconductor chips 102 and 103 with a gold wire 105, both chips must be disposed apart from each other by a predetermined distance or more, resulting in a long wiring path.
The chip parts 104 must also be disposed apart from the semiconductor chips 102 and 103 from the limitation on assembling, causing the path of the wiring pattern between the chip parts 104 and the semiconductor chips 102 and 103 to become long. Since the semiconductor chips 102 and 103 and the chip parts 104 must be apart from each other, the length of the path of the wiring pattern disposed on the packaging substrate 101 around these parts also becomes long.
Increase in the length of the wiring path leads to the degradation of electrical properties of semiconductor devices, and the increase of the package size of the semiconductor device.